


Fandot creativity war - 25/09/16

by VincyTab



Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincyTab/pseuds/VincyTab
Summary: It was a old idea... but I need more than 19 min to write something good,  however maybe I finished the story too fast... but I was in a race against time





	

Moriarty: The challenge between us two can not go on endlessly. I propose one last challenge. You simply have to find an object that I’ll hide inside your home. It should not be hard for you right?  
Sherlock .: Of course! So what should I find ?  
Moriarty: small golden lemon. Simple huh?  
Sherlock .: All of our big challenges … and the last act would be a kind of treasure hunt of a stupid lemon ?!  
Moriarty: So … Afraid you won’t be able to accomplish the mission? 7 days to find a “dumb lemon” in your home. I could have told you to search everyere… I told you where to look . What do you want me to say? .. Ah the lemon I’ve already hidden … Good luck!  
Sherlock is going into your mind place… but is empty!? How is it possible?   
The phone buzzes , is a Mycroft’s message…. Maybe you don’t want to end the game?   
Sherlock is in panic mode. .. lack of ideas… But I am Sherlock ! I need to find a solution! The phone buzzes again "So… I think you need some help…“   
Mycroft call Martin, "My little brother, I need your help !”   
My help!? Do you really think that I can help you? The two most intelligent men in the world need my help!? “ Is a joke isn’t it?  
That’s the problem. Sometimes we are too intelligent. Maybe we are removed some things into our head. Things that you or your "friend” certainly still have it.  
Martin call Arthur: “Come here at 221B !”  
Arthur, with the Martin’s van runs to the house.  
The Holmes brothers : “So we need to find a golden lemon… I know that you can find!”   
Martin and Arthur start looking in every place. But while they’re in search mode, Arthur is stopped and took him by the hand.  
Arthur , what are you doing !?! We need to do maybe the most important thing in our life?  
Are you sure? I think the most important thing is that you call me for solve that thing. You believe in me , I love you !  
Martin was paralysed. Paralysed but happy for that!   
The time was running out. Maybe they can’t find the lemon, maybe yes. Who cares if we find the lemon or not.  
I find you, and that’s the most important thing !


End file.
